Christmas Special
by Twister91
Summary: It's a Christmas Special! Can Onyx see the cheer of Christmas? Or will he forever be haunted by the past
1. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve! Everyone was having fun...if you weren't in the Super Robot that is. People were flying about all over the place, putting up last minutes decorations and doing other bits and bobs. Onyx, however, was staying away from any Christmas things as possible. He hates Christmas, he hated it ever since he was about 10 years old or something. The only person who seemed to understand what he was going through was Jet.

"Onyx?" Jet called, she looked around the robot and thought. "If I was a Christmas hating monkey who loves being alone in darkness where would I be...stupid question that is!" Jet ran up to Onyx's room and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY ICHIGO!" Onyx yelled, Jet looked surprised.

"Um...it's Jet bro," Jet corrected, there was silence then a muffled come in was heard, she walked in and saw Onyx, sitting near the window, glaring at the Christmas lights and so on.

"What is it?" he asked, not even bothering to look at her.

"I thought you might be hungry," Jet replied, looking at him carefully.

"I'm not," Onyx said simply,his eye looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "Is that all?" Jet clenched her fists slightly.

"Onyx...you need to get over this!" Jet snapped slightly.

"Easy for you to say, I nearly got us both killed!" Onyx shouted, Jet growled.

"That wasn't your fault!" Jet yelled.

"Dad said it was my fault! Mum said it was my fault, the nobles said it was my fault-" Onyx was cut short.

"That's cause they are all idiots!" Jet screamed at him. She remembered that night clearly. Christmas day, it had been a great day and Onyx wanted to go for a walk in the woods, ignoring his fathers orders not to, he ran out the castle, Jet followed, being very immature and needed her brother too, for company. They were halfway into the woods, then it happened. Jet shook her head of the memory.

"Jet...just go...now," Onyx told her, Jet sighed and left. For a second, she thought she heard the sound of arrows being released from they bows, she shook her head again.

"Mum? You ok?" Malachite, carrying a box of presents.

"Yes, I'm fine...I just wish you uncle would get over the past...I'll take them Mal," Jet took the box off Malachite and walked down the hall. Malachite shrugged and walked back along the way he came down. Meanwhile Ichigo was singing happily then she passed Onyx's door.

"Maybe he's calmed down now," Ichigo whispered, she knocked and flew in. "Hi Onyx!" she heard a deep growl and a flash of angry eyes.

"Ichigo, whatever you have with you, get rid of it before I burn it," Onyx threatened, Ichigo shrugged and put some tinsel around Onyx, he growled angrily and it burned into nothingness.

"Onyx! You need to cheer up! It's Christmas-" Ichigo started

"I have hated Christmas for 15 years! And I highly doubt I will change," Onyx whispered to her harshly, Ichigo's eyes were filled with fear and she flew out as fast as she could. Back in the main room, it was very bright. It had fairy lights, a large Christmas tree, tinsel and other decorations on the walls. After a while, everyone other than Onyx was there. The Stripe Team decided to have Christmas at Shuggazoom, as they heard that the Dark Lord had gone on holiday somewhere. They put their feet up and yawned.

"Man! I forgot how tiring putting up decorations was!" Citrine stretched and someone blushed slightly, he looked over and Nova jumped and looked away, he ignored it and stood up and went to go get a drink. Amethyst had hidden herself behind a book, trying not to get eye contact with Antauri, fear of blushing uncontrollably, but the fact that he was already married helped her not blush. Emerald was curled up next to Sapphire and both were sleeping peacefully. Amber was just enjoying being able to relax. As for Ruby...she was trying to beat Sprx into a bloody pulp, for a reason I forgot!

Ichigo flew back into the room and hugged Antauri sadly.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Antauri asked, looking at her carefully.

"Onyx is upset...I don't like it when someone is upset on Christmas..."Ichigo explained.

"Oh, he has always been a bit of a grump," Antauri replied, Ichigo didn't smile.

"Why does he hate Christmas so much?" Ichigo questioned, turning to Jet, who was looking at the fire burning in the middle of the room. Jet sighed.

"It's a long story..." Jet said slowly.

"We have all night," Amber replied, Jet looked up at her and sighed, she sat down.

"It happened 15 years ago...he's 25 now so he was 10 then...

(Flashback)

Onyx was growing bored, his father was talking to a noble, his mother was plating Jet's hair so he had no company other than the guard Shadow wolves. He wanted to do something exciting, instead of being cooped up in the castle all day, he was listening to his father speak.

"I highly doubt that," Matt said, looking out the window. "Too risky, there could be assassins out there, either that or even the Flare Yûtæ..."

"Yes, the forest is quite dangerous, now that you mention it my lord, but it is safer now than what it is in Summer, sire," the noble replied,

"I will not risk my heir to the throne, nor my little princess either!" Matt snapped, the noble bowed his head.

"My apologies, my lord," the noble said, Matt nodded his towards the door and the noble bowed once more and left. Matt sighed and walked over to Onyx, ruffled up his hair and picked him up.

"Hey!" Onyx laughed, "Put me down!"

"And how's gonna make me!" Matt teased

"I will!" Onyx replied and struggled and squirmed free before running over to Liz, she laughed and picked up a brush and fixed Onyx's hair. Matt smiled and walked over, he sat on the throne next to Liz and picked up Jet, she giggled.

"Daddy!" Jet laughed.

"Yes my little princess?" Matt ginned. Jet crossed her arms and looked at him flatly. Matt laughed. "Just like her mother,"

"Her mother is sitting right next to you you realize?" Liz laughed. Onyx chuckled and hopped into Liz's throne's arm and sat down. Jet tries to copy but Matt stopped her.

"Whoa there kiddo, don't want you getting hurt!" Matt chuckled, putting Jet on his knee. Jet pouted.

"I wanna do something interesting!" Onyx complained "I wanna go into the forest!"

"NO!" Matt snapped, taking Jet by surprise and she fell on his knee, the quick reaction of a shadow wolf nearby saved her from any injury, grabbing her gently by the scruff on the neck, Matt thanked the wolf and took Jet back.

"Ew! Wolf slobber!" Jet laughed and rubbed some in Onyx's face.

"EW! Stop it!" Onyx yelled, hiding behind Liz. After a while Onyx was bored again, he saw his chance and snuck out the castle, and into the back courtyard, Jet had followed him and together, both ran into the forest.

"I don't like it here," Jet whispered, looking at the trees "It's too quite..." Jet grabbed Onyx's arm.

"Then you shouldn't have come!" Onyx replied, they reached a small clearing, and looked around.

"Y-You sense something?" Jet asked, Onyx nodded slowly, then suddenly the sound of arrows released from their bows was heard,

"MOVE!" Onyx yelled, he pushed Jet to the side and dodged himself, arrows hitting the place they once stood. "RUN! NOW!" Onyx jumped and kicked an arrow as it missed him and sent it to the ground. He heard Jet scream and looked at her, he gasped when he saw an arrow in her arm, he yelled in pain as three arrows hit him in the back, he moved over beside Jet and growled. Then people appeared out of the trees, cleverly hidden, Onyx gulped and hugged Jet tightly and closed his eyes tightly. Then there were yells of pain and his eyes snapped open, he looked up ans saw the many shadow creatures, solders and of course, a large war horse, the horse was fully armoured and Matt sat on it, the horse was over Onyx and Jet, protecting them. The solders caught everyone one of the people and tired them up.

"Take them into the prison, torture and then execute them," Matt ordered, the people were marched back to the castle. Matt jumped on the horse and it moved away from Onyx and Jet, Matt saw Jet had two arrows in her and badly bruised, cut and shaken, Onyx had about 4 in his back alone, he was badly gashed and also shaken. Matt too each arrow and careful snapped as much as he could off them.

"On, now," Matt said darkly, Onyx helped Jet onto the horse and then he jumped on, Matt jumped in behind them and the horse galloped off home, Onyx had to have to operations and Jet needed some painful removal of the arrow heads on her arm and torso. Matt never let his eyes off them until they were 16.

(End Flashback)

"...father was very protective of us after that attack, he never let us leave the castle without at least 5 or 6 solders with us..." Jet sighed.

"Whoa.." the Stripe Team gasped

"That happened on Christmas Day?" Ichigo said, shocked. Jet nodded and the room fell silent.

* * *

Me: sorry for the very long fist chapter...but ah well! Now ya know why Onyx hates Christmas! Next chapter tomorrow so stay turned! 


	2. Christmas Day

Christmas Day!

Onyx yawned and woke up, he felt a bitter pain in his chest and sighed, he got up, grabbed a brush and smoothed out his ruffled fur. His sun shone out on his forehead and he walked out the room.

"The sooner this day goes, they happier I'll be," Onyx muttered, he didn't hear anyone so he guessed they were either sleeping or in the kids cases, searching through presents to find theirs. Onyx did hear some voices in the main room as he headed down the hall, he opened up and door and was pretty surprised. The room did indeed have all the kids in them, and they were laughing, it was his first Christmas with kids, so it came to a little shock to see them happy and cheery.

"Hi Onyx," Malachite greeted, walking over with a present under his arm, Onyx shook his head and snapped back into reality.

"Oh, Hey Mal, having fun?" Onyx asked, looking at the present, he recognized the handwriting on the card, but couldn't remember who wrote like that.

"Yeah, oh, this is for you, just appeared last night," Malachite held out the present and Onyx took it, he read the card and his eyes widened. "Onyx?"

"This...is from my mum and dad...but...how did they know I stayed here...I never told them..." Onyx gasped, he slowly opened up some of it and tried and failed to hide a grin.

"I know THAT grin!" Jet panicked, "W-What did they get ya?" Onyx grinned and showed Jet and she screamed in delight, "They gave you one! YES!" Jet did a small victory dance and hugged Onyx, for once, he let it slide.

"I know...who do ya wanna kill first?" Onyx asked

"Um...there was one of those nobles back home that annoys me like (bleep)," Jet started, Onyx nodded.

"Then you can borrow this!" Onyx handed her the box, holding (guess what!) a Bazooka! Yes! A Bazooka! Fresh of the line! More fire power, more destruction...more fun!

"W00T!" Jet took it and ported away, there was a loud bang and she reappeared, covered in black soot and she laughed. "I LOVE this thing!" Onyx laughed.

"I bet ya do!" Onyx chuckled. Jet handed him the box and he put it down.

"And you say Christmas is just another crummy idea for giving stuff away!" Jet teased

"...It is...but when it comes to me and weapons...ya better run!" Onyx replied. The others walked in, Onyx quickly turned back into a grump and Jet sighed.

"Oh! Hi Onyx!" Ichigo greeted, she flew over and hovered at his height. Onyx gave her a flat look.

"Hi," Onyx said simply. He walked off and he was jumped on by some kids. "WHOA! Spinel! Petalite!" Onyx was forced to laugh, he couldn't help it. Jet then had a thought.

"Onyx...in the past 15 years...did you spend Christmas alone?" Jet asked, Onyx rose an eyebrow and nodded. Jet's eyes brightened up. "Then THAT'S your problem!"

"WHAT problem?" Onyx growled, Jet sighed.

"Even back at the palace you always locked yourself away! You never spent Christmas after that accident with anyone after that! And that is your problem! You are happier now as you are surrounded by people!" Jet answered. Onyx sighed

"I highly doubt that," Onyx replied

"Oh? Then why are ya smiling? Laughing? Having a good time?" Jet asked, Onyx didn't reply and she smiled. She hugged Onyx and he raised an eyebrow

"What...are...you...doing," Onyx asked, Jet smiled

"A Christmas hug!" Jet replied, smiling.

"Um...ok," Onyx replied, then he stood up and Krystal hugged him, he blushed slightly. Emerald grabbed some mistletoe and held it above random people. One of those people were Citrine and Nova.

"Emerald!" Citrine yelled.

"It's bad luck to refuse a kiss under mistletoe!" Emerald chanted, Citrine growled and sighed, he gave Nova a quick kiss and walked off. Emerald then flew over to Amethyst, waited for a boy, being Antauri, and floated over theirs heads, with mistletoe on hand. Antauri looked at her flatly.

"Emerald," Antauri said sternly

"Ichigo won't mind! Will you Ichi!" Emerald looked over at Ichigo, she smiled.

"Well...it's ok by me," Ichigo said, Antauri sighed.

"Do I have to do this?" he asked, Emerald nodded and he sighed again, gave Amethyst a quick kiss and rushed off to Ichi and kissed her deeply, Amethyst looked at him and smiled and sat down.

"Who next?" Emerald mused, she did a few more people, Ruby would have killed her if she did it to her so she avoided her. After a while only two people were left. Onyx and Ichigo. She grinned and floated above them.

"WHAT?" Onyx yelled, "No way! No Wa-" he froze when Ichi gave him a peck on the cheek. He blinked and Ichigo smiled and walked away. Onyx stood there for a bit longer before walking away.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Jet whispered. Then, Caitlyn appeared, and beside her was a 5'8 foot boy, black hair and brown eyes.

"Who's...that?" Ryou asked nervously.

"That? That is my brother! Andrew but call him Brycey!" Caitlyn replied. Amanda appeared from behind him with a boy, a fairy, pale blue eyes, scruffy hair and clinging to his arm is Whitefairy, grinning ear to ear.

"HI! Amanda is on tha hoose! And this is my bro, Jonathan," Amanda beamed. The Hyperforce sweat dropped at the pair as they carried Sprite and Irn-Bru. Ryou took Cait's hand and gently led her out the room.

"What is it Ryou?" Caitlyn asked, kissing him gently. Ryou took a deep breath.

"Cait, I know you and me are very close, and I love you more than anything in the universe," Ryou started. Caitlyn smiled and nodded. "I-I just wanted to ask you..." Ryou took out a small box. "Will...you marry me?" Ryou got down one knee and Caitlyn's eyes were filled with shock, then when it sank in her eyes watered up slightly and a smile appeared on her face, she hugged him.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Caitlyn blurted out, she cried with tears of happiness and Ryou held her close, putting the small black diamond ring on her finger and smiled. After a while they walked back into the main room.

"What were you two up to?" Jet asked, Caitlyn smiled.

"Me and Ryou...are getting married!" Caitlyn replied, Jet squealed in delight and hugged her.

"Oh My god! Congratulations!" Jet squealed, Caitlyn laughed and all the Stripe Team ran over and started talking to her at once, all excited, Onyx had to smile, brycey...was eating Fudge Doughnuts...Onyx's to be exact.

"HEY!" Onyx yelled and chased Brycey all over the place. Everyone had to laugh and Onyx had changed over that one day!...He never trusted Brycey with his fudge doughnuts again!

* * *

Me: THERE! 

Jet: your getting married! YAY!

Onyx: go Ryou!

Ryou: (blushes)

Malachite: (laughs) ok! The moral of this is...

All Muses and me: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
